The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to data presentation and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in presenting stratified trees that include nodes from a hierarchy of data objects in stratified areas.
At least some known software applications present data objects as nodes in a tree structure that represents a hierarchical relationship between the data objects. Notably, such a presentation technique provides a user with only one perspective that is based on the object hierarchy. Known software applications do not group tree nodes by type, such that both hierarchical relationships and type relationships are presented. Rather, hierarchical relationships and type relationships are generally conveyed by separate presentations.